


Mirror

by like-i-love-you (Iron_Sidhe)



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Gen, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7109386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iron_Sidhe/pseuds/like-i-love-you
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one has ever truly seen David Archuleta until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Previously published 12/18/09

David remembers the first time he looked into a mirror and understood ‘that’s me’. He knows he was older than children are, long past 7 months. Every now and then it feels like the shock of that first understanding has never left him and he has to bite his lip to keep the words in. “Where are my wings?” He’s been holding the words in most of his life.

Idol is both the hardest and best thing he has done in his life. He thinks if he could not sing he would drown in the weight of the world which he cannot rise above. So he sings, lets his voice soar, and though he knows it’s nothing like flying it’s as close as he can get.

He notices the way Cook stares at him from the moment they first cross paths. It’s unsettling at first, glances he doesn’t know how to interpret. It’s not like the man in the music store that one time, he was on the news later for doing horrible things, but David doesn’t know if that makes it worse or better. He doesn’t know enough and so he tries to avoid the other David.

Contestants keep being sent home but he stays and Cook stays. David begins to think they might actually both be going to make top twelve. He spends four hours avoiding his dad and trying not to panic. How is he supposed to sing when he feels like he has to look over his shoulder and double check he’s locked the door? He decides to stay in his room every moment possible and get through this. There is only one thing he’s ever wanted more than singing and though he can feel them he knows they’re not really there.

He’s made the top twelve despite his dads growing worry over his strange behavior. He can’t explain his behavior because he’d have to mention Cook and he knows his dad would take him home first and sort it out later. He’s just so afraid his dad may end up taking him home anyway. Cook is in the top twelve and David knows things can only get worse.

He’s on his way to the shop in the lobby (he needs a soda and a break from his dad) when things do get worse. He wasn’t paying attention and Cook enters the elevator behind him. He freezes for a moment while the doors slide shut trapping him alone with the other David. He tries not to panic but his eyes seek out the emergency call button, looking anywhere but at Cook.

The words catch him completely off guard and the soft reverent tone makes his heart skip a beat. “Your wings are beautiful.”

“But I can’t see them.” David’s voice cracks on the pain.

“I’ll just have to see them for you.” Cook whispers and then David is crying in the arms of the only person who has ever truly seen him whole.


End file.
